darwins_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Within Seoul
Often referred to as 'Darwin's End' since the Battle of Seoul, the metropolis expands both out and upwards of the Seoul from before the destruction of the planet, some rumour it - or ROK - even extends below due to the the mysterious lights sometimes spotted deep within Han River. With a population of 23 million on average, Seoul was one of the only beacons of hope in Asia after the world was declared uninhabitable, many flocking to the city in hopes of survival. Check the Timeline for more of Seoul's direct history. A beacon of technological marvel, Darwin's End continues to push legal boundaries and maintain its secrets, much to the FCA's dismay. But what about its people? If you're wondering where all the information on culture, biases, religion and whatnot are, it's due to the immense diversity of everyone around. There is no one group that takes place over another, difference doesn't bother most people though, that's for sure. Civilians of Seoul (Darwin's End) Almost all media is under the control of the Tech Board Department of ROK, only miniscule and conspiracy channels manage to squeeze through under the radar in an attempt to wade through the scary amount of propaganda and 'mind controlling' style news and information out there. * Televisions do exist in varying forms, recovered over time, most shows have some element of propaganda within them, being largely safe for work material until after midnight and before 4am and, again, controlled by the Tech Board. Especially the news. * The internet exists in a geometric form, nowhere near as freeing as it once was, with all articles and searches TB approved, all channels of communication strained by the FCA but at least you can find friends from across the wastes. Mostly used by students. Major Events * Celebrating the Battle of Seoul Victory - a festival that takes days until it ends, it celebrates exactly what the title says; the defeat of the Nomads and the traitor Generals. Drinking, partying, illicit activities, anything that doesn't violate another is celebrated and allowed. Floats through the fly, fireworks, music, bombastic and fantastic displays are strewn throughout the sky of Seoul on these days. * Qixi - A Valentine festival that survived the devastating war of the civilisations of old, this festivals hosts one day a year, and while aspects of the festival are lost to those not scholarly of the old ways, such as the tale of Zhinü and Niulang, some traditions survive; women, en masse, write their desires on paper and burn them as offerings to whatever is willing to listen; young girls partake in needlework, illustrating ornate patterns for their families, wishing for dexterity and for a good husband or wife; Various birds, who are raised year round, are released into the wild on this particular day; stargazing among couples is also common. * Halloween - A relatively new tradition to Seoul, it was shared by Seattle a few years past as a peacekeeping gift and a sharing of information between scholars. This tradition involves dressing up as ghosts, paying respect to deceased relatives, apple bobbing, sharing of sweet treats. pumpkin carving, spooky tales and stories and a music festival. Famous Citizens of Seoul Fame in individuals comes from military, scientific or cybernetic prowess, with HoDs at the top of their game. Most figures mentioned in the lore in recent history are well known, even the Generals. But besides ROK related prowess, success and fame has reach individuals in music and movies. Listed below are a few of the most well known, maybe even internationally. Ku'lani Seoul born and raised, Ku'lani is most well known for being a performer, starting out in carnivals with acrobatics, all the way to our screens where she plays parts in plays, action films and advertises for ROK recruits. Her voice is very smooth and subtle, appearing as your friendly neighbourhood gal. Mairo Medley Raised in Merida but worked for ROK in the Science Department for 15 years, he became a presenter for ROK history on screens and television before moving to scientific educational programmes, focusing on space, biotics, history and painting the Science Department of ROK as undersung heroes, he is credited with an influx of new recruits for the department and has even done lectures at Seoul University. - - Districts of Seoul Redlight District/Low-Roads Circling around most of ROK, the Low-roads are the most notoriously dangerous of the districts, despite the ROK proximity. Containing most gambling, illicit activities, illegal pharmaceutical needs, gangs and back-alley hustling. Almost the entirety of the low roads takes on the appearance of back alleys. One beacon of light is the Redlight Bar, which favours its ROK customers over others and has a distinctly old-time feel due to the owner being a long time scavver, who procured some odd trinkets over the years. Midtown East A working class district that backs onto ROK and Redlight, largely quiet and contains most novelty oriental streets and facilities. Han District Mostly commercial, festivals and events usually take place by the Han River. With wide open streets built for public events and demonstrations. Most weddings take place here too. Midtown West Known as the capital of boring districts, it's mostly middle class housing that stays quiet and isolated. Cloud District/Cloud City If you guessed Upper Class, posh, illusive, lowest population, you're right. The most elite of Seoul's society takes up residence here, funny enough, most nature parks and museums, grand halls and theatre take place here. The Appearance of Seoul There's a screen on almost every surface, you never know if they're scanning your fingerprints every time you touch something. Bright lights burn so bright you can often see them when you close your eyelids, many even develop sight conditions because of it. * The low roads are dangerous, criminal activities are well known to take place here despite efforts to control the area, it's a constant silent war between ROK and the gangs of Seoul you rarely hear about. Fortunately, the low roads are small, in comparison to the rest of Seoul, filled with people just trying to live their day in their own special ways. Seoul allows freedom for this. * The Han River remains a beaming icon and symbol of hope for the citizens; a romantic river that's a hotspot for weddings, adverts and photography. Just don't go into the water. If you look hard enough, you may even be able to see bright lights shining through the deep. Whether this is from an underwater city no one is allowed to talk about, or just ROKs underground dealings expanding, is unsure. People from all over the FCA flock to Seoul, to the point where diversity is just so normal it's not even called diversity or foreign anymore. Every now and then you get civilians from remote areas of Asia, having survived through the wastes, though ROK are quiet about them, forcing them into containment until it is trusted that they are ready to join the new and brighter - literally - world. Shown are example images of Seoul. - - - - - - - - - - - Police within Seoul Besides the FCPF (Free Cities Police Force) which deals in all international affairs, ROK has its own police force which falls largely under the Army Bureau. Sometimes it almost acts as its own Department. The Enforcement Divisions of ROK seemingly have an unspoken rule. This rule is an absolute zero tolerance for criminal activity of any kind, though at times the definition of 'Zero tolerance' can vary. Due to this, some Enforcement agents can deal with matters using more drama than necessary. There have been times when the accused have proven innocent, in which case they are adequately compensated for the "inconvenience" of the agents suspicions, however 80% of the time our fine enforcement agents are correct in their assumptions and are often able to subdue the accused enough for a successful capture.